will you stay with me forever
by babydoll47
Summary: omfg new girl in town and is she looking at Amu's guy. first day of school and she's already looking at Ikuto. oooooooooh what will happen, don't know find out.. p.s first it was date on the beach and now meen girl trys to take Ikuto away from Amu......
1. Chapter 1

AMU

Me and Ikuto went for a swim, the water was nice but cold a little. Me and Ikuto got out of the water and pulled our towels and dried our hair. We waited for the cars to go by so then we could start walking.

I turn around and Ikuto was staring at me I thought there was something on my face. He walked closer to me and pulled me into a kiss. I wanted to fight it, but I liked Ikuto for longest time and I was waiting for him to do this. We would hang out all the time and I thought he liked and I guess he did.

I've been friends with Ikuto for years and I wish that I was the girl he would think about, and not those fake girls at school that don't even like him. I would smile at everything he did and now he was kissing me.

Wait what was I going to do when the kissing stops. And now am standing here with nobody kissing me, Ikuto had stopped and now am just standing here like we were kissing.

"Amu you ok it was just a kiss" Ikuto said laughing as I snapped out of my day dream

"Yeah yeah am fine" I said putting my hand on my head and trying to act cool

The hardest part is going home and not seeing Ikuto face.

"Maybe you need a place to stay" I said trying not to sound to desperate

All he could do was laugh and hug me, my body went to a freeze and I turned ice cold.

I snapped out of it and gave him a hug.

"Maybe you can just sleep over like you always do, so then you don't have to sneak in" I said smiling up at him

He kissed my forehead and we started to walk to my house.

My body was so happy, he likes me.

Ikuto had slept over and we just cuddled the most of the night, we talk about what was going to happen when school started.

"Well you'll be my girlfriend and I'll be your boyfriend" Ikuto said and kissed me on the cheek and then put his arm around me, so it was like he was hugging

"I love you Amu" said Ikuto as he fell asleep

I wonder if school will change everything, he told me that we would be together but you never know, there could be a new girl nexted year and Ikuto will fall in love with her.. I have to find out if he means it, and if would do any thing for me…….


	2. new girl watch out

A/N: yay i wrote another chapter, hope you like it. and please review...

* * *

AMU

"I can't believe it's the first day of school" I said looking at all the people in our school

I already knew most of there names, there was Emma, there was Danny, there was Andrew and there was Lisa. Those were all the new people that already came, but the bell hasn't rang yet so you never know.

I still can't forget that night when Ikuto told me that he liked me, we starting dating a couple of days after that night, and we've been dating ever since. I was still scared that he was going to find someone better then me and then drop…

RING, RING. Everybody sighed when they heard the bell, they wanted to keep talking about summer break.. Girls would come up to me and ask me about my summer but all I would do was look out the window and wish that Ikuto was in our grade so then he could sit by me all the time..

I was tired being asked out by the guys in my school, they were just trying to date the cool girl. But when they did ask I would turn my and walk away and the worst thing about it, was that it made them try even harder to get a date.

All a sudden every body's eye come off me and go to the door. The was somebody there but nobody could see because of the light coming off the windows..

She walked in and I started to get dizzy, she was sooooo pretty, All the guys waited for her to say something.

"k I want to get something straight, I never wanted to come here and that's all oh and hi my name is Gabriel" she said and then she toke her seat.

Everybody in the class was shocked by the choice of words. Gabriel stood up and everybody looked at her with anger in there eyes..

"I wonder what she going to say" a girl whispered in another girl ear

"A-Am sorry if I sounded rude, its just that I had tones of friends and I had to leave them behind and I miss them so bad" she said with a sad face

Everybody's eyes went from anger to looking sad, but me I was the only one that didn't care. I just wanted school to be over so then Ikuto meet up with her at school and then walk her home..

Gabriel sat down beside me and smiled like she just told a lie.

After school was the hardest, everybody kept coming up to me and asking how my summer was and if anything happened. When Ikuto showed up and toke my hand everybody lit up. All I could hear was aww or ooohh. But when you looked at all the guy they look disappointed that they didn't get a chance.

At the corner of my eyes, I could see Gabriel.

She was smiling at me, like she found something of mine that's she like, I wonder if she get it.

I looked at Ikuto and held his hand tighter

He looked at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Amu your so cute and mine" Ikuto said smiling , all I could do was blush

I looked back to see if was Gabriel still looking at me and Ikuto as we walked away and she was looking at us, if she wanted Ikuto she was going to have to fight for him because am not going to give up. Ikuto is mine and he always will be.

will he, will he always be there for me or will he go with Gabriel, my mind was so worried. i hate this what if she win, what if am to weak.

"Ikuto are you always going to be there for me and never leave me" i said turning to him

when i did turn around he looked surprised, like i had just hit him.

He didn't say anything, WHAT THE FUCK HE DIDN'T SAY ANTHING i thought

am going to find out..

A/N: ummm yeah i know what you think, uuuh why. jk hope you like it, i might have a lot of story's comeing because i hurt my ankle and now am stuck in the house.

A/N:oh ah i hope you like this chapter, and hope you like the next chapter...

A/N: oh ah please review


	3. first strike

next week

Gabriel always tried to talk to me about Ikuto but I would walk away and ignore her. She hasn't spoke to me in 4 days.

"Ikuto" I said trying to wake him up

That night I had asked him to stay over but if I knew that he was going to act like a cat and doesn't wake up then I wouldn't have asked him to stay.

"Remember I got transferred to your class" Ikuto said as he turned around and smiled at Amu, like he was trying to piss me off.

"What, ok so your going to sit by me" I said as a gave hi a kiss

"Yeah of course always" Ikuto said a he kissed me back

I looked at my clock and freaked, school was in an hour and I still had to get ready, I always liked to be there before school because then I could talk to people, but today am going to walk around with Ikuto be my side.

I ran to the bathroom and got dressed and did my hair, I pulled Ikuto out of bed and he got dressed.

We looked like such a cute couple, me and Ikuto walked in the school hand in hand, and everybody was looking at us, even Gabriel was looking but she wasn't looking at me she was looking at Ikuto…. I felt so mad that me and Ikuto walked right passed her, I heard her sigh when Ikuto passed her.

A/N: oh ah Ikuto was in grade 7 but he got transferred to a split class, like half 7 and half 6, and so he was in Amu class now, yeah I know weird but It fits in….

Ikuto sat beside me and we were holding hands while we were waiting for the bell to ring. And guess what Gabriel sat beside Ikuto. I stood up and told Ikuto to sit in my spot and I could sit in his but he didn't want to move. And then she started talking to Ikuto, I was so mad, I wanted to start kicking and screaming..

"Are you going to come over to my house so then we can hang out" I asked Ikuto

"Uuuuum well am going over to a friends house to hang out" Ikuto said as he put his hand on his head and smiled to me

"Well what is the friend" I asked as I turned to him

"Well um its Gabriel" said Ikuto turning away and then he turned around and gave me a hug

I pushed him off me and hit him in the arm and walked away. He looked shocked and then lefted.

I turned around to see if he was trying to catch up to me but he wasn't, he was talking to Gabriel and they were laughing and smiling. And then they hugged, I felt all the anger going to my hands.

I think some of the girls in my class saw.

Lisa ran up to Ikuto, and pulled him aside. "I don't think you should be doing that" Lisa told Ikuto as she pointed to me

I was having a fit, I was flinging my arms and legs in the air, he walked up to me, when Ikuto reached me he could the anger in my eyes.

"Don't ever talk to me again, if you want to keep going out that's fine but stay away from right now" I yelled at him.

I started running away, he tried to catch up to me but I was faster then him. It was so hard to run to my house, I could barley see anything, with all my tears in my eyes…..

"I hate him can't he understand that she wants him and she was already winning Ikuto" I said as I tried to run home

Late at night Ikuto appeared on my balcony, he tried to get in but tonight I had locked the sliding door. I didn't want to talk to him or see him.

He tried for 10 minutes, but then got tired and left, my back was toward the sliding door so then I wouldn't have to see his face. My eyes were open the whole time, I wanted to let him in but if he wanted to hang out with Gabriel then me ten fine, she has him………

When I turned around there was a note on the sliding door and it said………………………………

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it, the nexted chapter should be coming soon. please review


End file.
